


The Saga of Darren Shan: Untold stories

by CoolCarnage



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding Between Characters, Character Study, F/M, Family Dynamics, Side Story, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolCarnage/pseuds/CoolCarnage
Summary: Stories set in the world of The saga of Darren Shan. Some are side stories, some are What-if`s and others will be something else.
Relationships: Debbie Hemlock/Darren Shan, Evra Von/Merla Von, Lady Evanna/Gannen Harst/Vancha March, Larten Crepsley/Arra Sails, Steve "Leopard' Leonard/Annie Shan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Saga of Darren Shan: Untold stories

**Author's Note:**

> A story following Darius after the events of the books.

Darius Shan looked out at the road, watching as other cars passed by. He turned around to watch his mother, who was staring intensly at the road ahead. He frowned as he noticed the black bags under her eyes.

"Mum, I think we need to find a place to stay for the night. If you keep on driving you are going to fall asleep", he said with a worried but firm tone. Annie looked over at her son, looking alarmed. "I did not notice that you were awake, dear." She pushed a lock of hair out of place behind her ear, before giving him a tired smile. "Yeah, you are probably right. I will try to find a motel we can stop at. At least until..."

She did not finish her sentence, but Darius could already tell what she was going to say before stopping: "Until someone finds us, and we know what happened. Who won. Who died..." He thought to himself.

Not long after, the pair did indeed find a motel, that was open. While the owner looked suprised at seeing someone checking in so early, he gave them a room with little fuss. Annie was able to check that things were in order and checked over Darius one more time, making sure that he was alright, before collapsing on the bed. Darius watched his mum sleep for a while before pulling a blancket over her and going to check for any food in the fridge. Finding a soda, he sat down on chair next to the window and looked out at the rising sun. 

"Someday, I can never look on that without feeling it burning me" he thought to himself gloomily. While his father had told him that full vampaneze and vampires could not survive during the day, he had told him that those who were only half on both sides would have no trouble with the sun. Of course, he had neglected to tell Darius that one would always turn into a true creature of the night eventually.

"Add that to the list of things he he did not tell me" the boy thought to himself, gritting his teeth. He stopped when he felt tears pouring down his face. The young half vampire sat there quietly, keeping his crying to quiet sobs as his mother slept. 

OoOoO

A few days passed. The mother and son tried to keep a rutine of always keeping in touch, so that they would worry about were the other were. Both of them had to comfort the other multiple times, but they tried to stay strong. Then, at the end of the week, something finally happened. While they both were sitting on the bed watching the TV, they heard someone knocking on the door.

Annie gestured for Darius to get behind her, and picked up a knife that she had started bringing with her everywhere. 

"Whoever you are, tell us or we will call the police!" The knocking stopped. Then, a familiar voice called out: "It is me, Vancha." Lowering the knife, Annie walked over to the door and unlocked it. The green-haired, feral looking prince stepped in, looking around before spotting Darius. He then gave the boy a short nod, and sat down on a chair that was placed in spot where the sun did not shine on it.

He looked at the two with a stony face. Annie walked over and put her arm around Darius. Eventually, the vampire sighed and pulled a hand throught his hair. "I am not bringing you any good news. Only bad and less bad ones." He paused briefly, seemingly trying to find the the right way to deliver these 'bad news'. 

"Steve Leonard is dead. The war is over." Darius looked up at his mother, unsure of how she would react to the news. She did not show any visable reaction at first, before slowly looking down and pulling Darius into a tight hug. He slowly hugged her back, feeling the beginning of tears forming in his eyes. The two sat there for a while. The vampire prince let them hug in silence, prepared to wait for when they were ready to hear the rest. 

Finally, Darius pulled away from the hug and wiped his tears. He then turned to the vampire again. "And what about uncle Darren? Is he alright?" The boy tried to put on a strong front, but his voice was shaking with worry. Vancha closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they too were filled with tears.

"Darren is also dead. He and Steve killed each other." At this Annie finally broke into tears, hiding her face in her hands. Darius just looked at the vampire in front of him, his expression looking like someone who's whole world seemed to been broken.

Vancha just looked at the boy, his eyes telling the boy that he felt the same kind of sorrow.

When Annie's sobs started to subside, the vampire caught her eye. "I did not just come hear to tell you this, I am afraid. I am also here because of the situation Darius is in." The young mother`s sobs came to an abrupt stop.  
"W-what are you talking about?" she asked, the fear in her voice palpable. Vancha sighed again.

"Darius is now a half vampire. Not only that, he is Darren`s nephew and was blooded by him. And..." He stopped, perhaps realising that he should keep the next part to himself. "And what? Annie asked, her voice now filling with rage.

"And because of that, I need to present him before the vampire council." The vampire stood up, looking down on the her with an expression that showed this was not a matter that could be debated. 

Annie, of course, was not intimidated in the slightest.

"You must be crazy if you think I will let yoy take my son away from me, you", she started, her face showing her fury at the declaration.

"Mum, stop." Both of the adults turned around and looked at the boy. Darius still looked like he wanted to cry, but when he locked eyes with his mother, she saw the determination in his eyes. "We talked about this. If fath", he stopped for a moment. "If the vampaneze lord died, I would still be a vampire. I can`t live a normal life anymore."

He stood up and began walking towards the green-haired vampire, who was looking at him with a surprised expression. He stopped however, and turned around. He then walked back to his mother and hugged her. "Uncle Darren told us this. He was a prince, one of their leaders. I am sure they will respect his wish, that I would be trained." He pulled away from her and the two looked into each other`s eyes.

"I promise I will keep in touch. I will send letters, messengers, whatever it takes. And when I am allowed to come back, I will visit you before I do anything else." His voice was staring to crack at the final words but he kept eye-contact with Annie. She hugged him again and cried loudly. 

Vancha looked on, his face revealing how he felt sorry for the two. He knew that Darius`s new life would not be an easy one, and that the relationship he and Annie had, could never never be the same again. The boy was now a vampire and the creatures of the night could never live a normal human life. 

No matter how much they wish they could.


End file.
